Ver el amor sin ver el mundo
by Kanao
Summary: Tenten ve el mundo de manera diferente, espera que algún día alguien la quiera, pero con su enfermedad no cree que sea posible, tal vez alguien logre quererla tal y como es
1. Chapter 1

Tenía demasiado tiempo que no escribía, la verdad, era mucho tiempo que no publicaba, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer, bueno, en fin , traigo una nuevas historia, espero que les guste, por el momento solo es un prólogo a algo parecido.

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía.

* * *

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos, cuatro pasos, cinco pasos, una puerta, tres pasos más y el sillón…

Siempre ha sido así mi vida… una suave brisa y la cálida caricia del sol... la brisa trajo consigo un exquisito olor a flores de primavera y unos cuantos pétalos que se estrellaron contra mi mano… suave como el terciopelo de mi listón, una suave caricia, un olor delicioso…

Oigo pasos atenuados, siento su presencia, oigo su respiración, veo su vida, con un color rosa suave, luminoso, hermoso… pero espera, no es solo ella,… también él la viene acompañando, aún desde la distancia, percibo pequeñas trazas de su perfume, tan fresco y masculino, y lo veo, de fuerte color azul y hielo, sublime, precioso…

Vida… armonía … alegría… belleza…, eso es mi mundo

Y estoy tan feliz por ellos que puedo derramar lágrimas sin pena alguna, puedo ver y sentir su amor, el hilo que une sus vidas, yo puedo saber como es que se comprenden, lo sé porque puedo ver la amabilidad que se esconde bajo la apariencia dura y fría de él, porque se de aquella pureza y tranquilidad que está bajo el carácter explosivo de ella.

Están más cerca…

-Eres tú, ¡volvieron!- no es una pregunta ni duda, porque yo se que son ellos, volteo mi cuerpo hacia donde puedo sentir su presencia, veo el rosa y el azul.

Se acercan en silencio con suaves pasos, ella me abraza y yo huelo el penetrante olor a flores de cerezo que emana su cabello de forma natural, su piel es suave, más aun que el terciopelo, ella es perfecta al igual que él.

-Aquí está tu regalo, ábrelo y disfrutalo, te dejamos sola para que lo disfrutes- me dice ella con una voz dulce mientras pone en mis manos un estuche con un moño atado.

-Espero que te guste, buscamos el mejor… felicidades – dice él, la voz de él es profunda, pero agradable al oído.

Salen por el ventanal hacia el patio dejando que entre el aroma del pasto recién cortado, de tierra mojada y flores.

Empiezo a quitar lentamente el moño y toco la caja, piel… si, huele a piel, busco los broches, fríos al tacto y abro la caja… está forrada de terciopelo, y dentro, dentro está mi regalo…

Suave madera barnizada, las pequeñas cuerdas afinadas y el arco a un lado…

Lo saco de la caja y comienzo a tocar, las notas del violín llenan la estancia de alegría mientras en mi interior lo mismo sucede… casi puedo ver las notas fluyendo con distintas tonalidades, suaves como la miel, fuertes como el acero, libres como el vuelo de un pájaro, frágiles como el mismo…

Para mi, todo es perfecto por la misma razón de que es imperfecto, no comprendo porque la gente se enoja por cualquier vanalidad, porque se hacen guerras ni porque suceden tantas matanzas.

Mi hermana me lo cuenta, es ella la de cabellos de flor de cerezo, es ella la novia del chico de la profunda voz, ella es la que me cuenta todo lo que sucede, me cuenta que gente pasa mirando sin ver, que no aprecia los amaneceres ni las puestas de sol por estar concentrados en su trabajo, que no dan gracias por tener una bella flor en sus parques, si no que por el contrario la arrancan para tirarla a un cesto de basura.

Y yo no lo puedo comprender, ellos miran sin ver, mientras que yo Tenten, puedo ver sin mirar, puedo ver una flor con toda su belleza sin mirarla, puedo ver lo que son las personas sin mirarlas a los ojos, ya que yo siempre he vivido en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Buennoooooooooo, espero que no le haya aburrido, aún no sale Neji, falta relatar otra historia, pero prometo que pronto saldrá.

Si estuvo bien, manden un review con lo que les gusto, y si no, también escriban para criticar....

Bye XD.


	2. Él vuelve a su hogar

Bueno, los capítulos serán muy pequeños, no tengo mucho tiempo por la escuela, las tareas y demás, así que prefiero subir un pequeño capítulo una vez a la semana que subir uno largo cada dos meses.

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pero la historia si es mía

* * *

Regresaba a su casa, después de casi cuatro años sin volver, había estado lejos, mas concretamente en la universidad de Kirigakure, había estado estudiando la carrera de derecho, ahora, solo le faltaban dos semestres para terminar pero por otras cosas había decidido regresarse a su ciudad natal.

Con casi 23 años, un traje oscuro y el cabello largo y peinado en una coleta baja bajaba un chico del avión. A pesar de que el día estaba nublado llevaba lentes oscuros, era casi imposible que no lo reconocieran gracias a sus perfectos ojos platinados.

Neji Hyuuga… el genio de su familia, el hombre mas codiciado, el de porte frío y duro, volvía a casa… con el corazón roto.

¿¿El corazón roto??... al parecer si, y es que el amor es algo que hace que el más listo se vuelva idiota, eso fue lo que le pasó a él.

El había tenido y aun tenía a todas las chicas que lo vieran a sus pies, y sin embargo, el amor es tan ingrato, que lo hizo enamorarse de una mujer que solo jugo con él.

Se que suena a una historia irreal, pero así de irreal es el corazón, siempre metiéndose en el lugar que menos le conviene.

Era por eso que su tío lo había convencido para que regresara a Konoha y el había aceptado.

Además, si era sincero, extrañaba a su hogar, su familia y sus amigos… bueno, no a todos, ese Naruto era un cabeza hueca, y Neji había hecho un tremendo coraje al saber que él y su prima Hinata salían como novios.

Sasuke… Sasuke era otra historia, eran buenos amigos, pero a la vez enemigos jurados por ser ambos genios de sus respectivas familias, era algo así como una rivalidad amistosa.

A Sasuke y a Neji se les había dado la oportunidad de ir estudiar la universidad lejos de Konoha, pero Sasuke rechazo la propuesta, al parecer él quería encargarse del negocio familiar mientras que Neji ansiaba tener su propia carrera, a causa de eso, sus caminos se habían separado.

… Los pensamientos del ojiblanco se interrumpieron al llegar a la limusina que lo esperaba para llevarlo atraves del largo viaje, el chofer subió sus maletas y el se acomodó dentro de la limusina mientras tomaba un vaso de agua mineral con unas gotas de limón, recostó la cabeza en el asiento y sus pensamientos siguieron el curso que antes habían interrumpido…

Realmente le había sorprendido la noticia de que Sasuke se había conseguido una novia formal de "esa familia".

Sasuke era, al igual que él muy popular entre las chicas, un tipo frío con complejo de dios y bastante guapo que odiaba meterse en compromisos, parecía que tenía algún tipo de mecanismo para evitarlos, sin embargo parecía que esta vez su mecanismo se había averiado y ahora tenía una novia, y al parecer no cualquier novia.

Según le había contado su amigo por teléfono, había tomado por novia a la chica más misteriosa de toda Konoha, y según el, también las más bonita, su nombre… Sakura Haruno.

Cuando Neji escucho ese apellido, estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke estaba demasiado tomado o que simplemente le estaba tomando el pelo.

Todo el mundo en Konoha sabía sobre los Haruno, en primera, por que eran de las familias más ricas e importantes de Konoha y en segundo lugar, porque a pesar de ser figuras públicas, nada se sabía de su vida privada.

Según a lo que Neji le había tocado presenciar, los Haruno eran una pareja agradable y reservada de la edad de su tío, pero era todo lo que él sabía que fuera verdad.

El señor Haruno tenía la tez morena, cabello café y ojos verdes, mientas que la señora tenía la tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo claro y ojos cafés, lamentablemente, Neji se había enterado de su fallecimiento en un fuerte accidente hace poco más de un año.

La familia Haruno era muy reservada, su casa estaba completamente cercada, y no se veía el interior, algunas personas decían que los señores Haruno tenía una hija, pero que esta jamás salía de sus casa, otros malintencionadamente decían eran una especie de monstruos, pero esos eran chismes, cosas casi imposibles de comprobar.

¡Y ahora Sasuke le salía con que estaba saliendo con esa supuesta hija de los señores Haruno!, bueno, ver para creer.

Ahora, podía ve las grandes puertas de adorno que estaban a la entrada de la ciudad, por fin volvía a casa.

* * *

Muy pequeño, lo se, antes de despedirme, doy gracias a **akiko, Isakaru **y** a Chica-anime 4ever **por sus reviews, gracias por alentarme para seguir escribiendo, por cierto, en este cap sale Neji, todavia me falta tiempo para juntar a la pareja, pero es que hay varias historias que contar antes.

Gracias por leer, y si alguien llega a leer hasta acá abajo, por favor dejen reviews, no se tardan más de 2 minutos, puchen el botoncito y hagan a una escritora feliz.

Graxias xD ._.


End file.
